


as simple as that

by leafvillagebitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Sappy, Sappy Ending, this is set right after the pein arc, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafvillagebitch/pseuds/leafvillagebitch
Summary: A conversation about what would happen if Kakashi had to become hokage directly after the Pein Arc





	as simple as that

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tumblr post somewhere about this (I can't find it anymore i'm trash sorry!)
> 
> ANYWAY i hope you like it; it's unedited so all the mistakes are my b
> 
> As always, my fic exists in the same canon-compliant universe ❤️✌

“They want me to be Hokage.”

“But Tsunade’s not dead.”

“They don’t know when she’ll wake up, and the village needs a leader. I don’t particularly want to, but-“

“But you will. Of course, you will.”

Kakashi shook his head and half shrugged. “I’m not sure there’s much of a choice.”

He looked at Iruka, exhausted, and started taking off his clothes that were torn and dirty from battle. 

“So,” Iruka said softly, “where does that leave us?”

Kakashi stopped.

“What do you mean, where does that leave us?”

“Kakashi.”

“It’s not exactly a secret that we’re together, Iruka. It’s been years. No one has said anything yet.”

“Not to you, maybe. But people will tolerate things from a Jounin leader that they will not from the man who teaches their pre-genin children… And they will tolerate even less than that from their Hokage.”

“I didn’t realize…”

“It’s fine, babe, and that’s not really the point. We should-”

“Can’t we have this conversation in the morning?” 

Kakashi rubbed his eyes and sat down on the bed.

“Will the morning change anything, Kakashi?”

“I suppose it won’t.”

Iruka sat down on the bed and faced him.

“People will talk. You will have to prove yourself one hundred times over. I cannot do that to you.”

“Let them talk, my love. It will be a reflection on them, not on me or you, or on our work.”

“I love you,” he ran his fingers softly across Kakashi’s jawline, “but I will not be a stain on your legacy.”

“You would never-”

“And yet some people would see it as such.”

“No.”

He shifted toward Iruka, his gaze intense.

“Iruka, I have given this village everything. My childhood, my father, my sensei, Rin…” He was quiet for a minute, and then, almost so softly Iruka couldn’t hear him, “Obito…”

He looked at Iruka, and the fire in his eyes was almost blinding; he squeezed Iruka’s hand so tightly it almost hurt.

“I will not give them this.”

Iruka was reminded just how fiercely Kakashi loved him.

“I just don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“Ah, mi cielito,” Kakashi said, running his thumb along Iruka’s chin, “if they want me as hokage, they’ll have to accept you at my side. That is- Do you want that? I suppose I never asked.”

Iruka thought for a moment. He remembered how the spouses of the Hokage had had to change and uproot their whole lives, how their husbands could be distracted and absent, and he knew Kakashi would no longer be his alone; still, a sense of certainty lodged itself in Iruka’s throat.

“I would do anything if it meant I got to be with you.”

Relief washed over Kakashi’s face as he released a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

“Then I will give them my answer in the morning.”  
_____

Iruka was asleep on the couch when Kakashi got home the next evening. Kakashi scooped him up and took him to bed. 

“Iruka, wake up,” he whispered, “I have news.”

“Hmmmm?” Iruka said, rolling over to face Kakashi without opening his eyes.

“Tsunade’s awake. They don’t need me to be hokage.”

Iruka put his arm around Kakashi’s torso and pulled his head onto Kakashi’s chest.

“Mmmmm. Good.”

“Good?”

Iruka half opened his eyes and looked up at Kakashi; he was reminded of how soft Iruka made him. It was never easy, loving and being loved.It still scared him sometimes, even after all these years. But he did it, and it had always been worth it. He looked down at Iruka and knew that it would always be worth it.

“We’re not ready yet… We will be, but I don’t think it would be good for us right now,” Iruka said, voice still heavy with sleep.

“Then why did you say you would do it?”

“Because I love you.” As if it were as simple as that.


End file.
